


The Wedding

by Liv_is_dun



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_is_dun/pseuds/Liv_is_dun
Summary: Life could be better for Bella. She definitely loved being a vampire but she did not love that her husband has been moody lately. And when he leaves abruptly, Bella is reminded of the first time he had left her, back when she was human.





	1. Chapter one

_“Hey mom, just wanted to let you know that I’m still alive. College has been busy and work hasn’t been helping with my sleeping schedule, but I’m making things work, for the most part. I’ve been doing a strictly human diet despite what dad keeps telling me. But it’s just easier for me and Jake if I don’t drink blood. Not that it really matters to me either way.”_

There was a pause in the voicemail. Bella could hear some shuffling and a slight swear as a bang and some clicking came through the speaker. 

  
_“Shit sorry. Dropped my phone at the stop light. I swear I know how to drive but these damn lights change too fast. Anyways, I gotta go mom, almost at the school. I hope you and dad are doing well. Jake says hi and tell the others that I might be up later in the week. I know Alice definitely misses me. OH COME ON YOU STUPID JACKASS! Sorry, some guy just cut in front of me. Anyways, I’ll be up later. Bye mom, I love you.”_

  
Bella sighed as she ended the voicemail, putting her phone back in her pocket. She slowly stood up, grimacing at the dead mountain lion at her feet before she sped off back to the house, barely leaving any foot prints in the snow as the sky grew darker.

  
Bella missed Forks. A lot of things happened in her home town and she wished she could go back. Her baby girl was there after all. But it was too soon, somebody would surely recognize her if she went out in public. She would have to wait another fifty or more years before she moved back. And even then it wasn’t like she would have all the privacy in the world. She would have to stay in the main house with the rest of her family just like what she was doing here.

  
It was Edwards idea to give their private house to the kids and Bella immediately agreed. The look on Renesmee’s face as Bella dangled the keys in front of her was enough to make Bella the happiest mother in the world.

  
But those two definitely needed the privacy, away from prying eyes and those curious little wolves down on the reservation. To Bella’s knowledge, no more shapeshifters had sprung up and most of those who were wolves stayed in their human form from now on to start the aging process again. There were no more threats to their species. And unless another rouge vampire decided to swing through the town again, it was fairly safe. Bella knew that Renesmee was not a problem at all. She was too busy to cause any sort of scene and in the almost ten years since they moved, not once had Bella gotten a call from authorities.

  
Has it seriously been that long? It seems like yesterday they had all packed up their things and moved to Alaska. Leaving Renesmee behind was the one thing that tore at Bella’s heart the most, but she had insisted that she would be fine, reassuring Bella that she had Jake to show her things she didn’t know yet. But leaving had to be done. Carlisle couldn’t pass as 35 anymore and everyone else had already graduated from the college in Port Angeles. Make up could only do so much.

  
Bella slowed down as she neared the edge of the trees surrounding their home. She paused slightly as she glanced at Edward leaning against the railing, arms crossed and eyebrows slightly kitted together. She walked slowly across the plowed driveway and up the steps to the porch, coming to a stop next to her husband.

  
“You should call her back.” Bella sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, she stared at the ground. “She misses you and you only get to talk once a week. I wish it was more than that.”

  
“She’s busy. She has a life Edward. Between school, work, and Jacob we barely get to talk for more than ten minutes before she has to go to sleep.” Bella moved her head so her chin was resting on his shoulder, facing him. “Why don’t you call her? If fact, when was the last time that you talked with her Edward?”

  
“I text her every day,” Edward huffed and pushed away from Bella, making for the front door. But Bella grabbed his arm in a flash pulling him back to her.

  
“You need to say more than just ‘hey’. I know you can’t stand Jacob, and frankly I can only tolerate him, but even you can’t deny that they are made for each other. Let the past be in the past Edward. I want to start looking forward to the future. Like the fact Renesmee is coming up here later this week. Maybe you two can do something together?”

  
Edward shrugged and pulled out of Bella’s grasp, not saying anything more to her as he opened the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Bella stood there awkwardly as she couldn’t believe that he just walked away from her. He never has been this emotional, not even when the Volturi came all those years ago and threatened to kill Renesmee. What the hell had gotten into him?

  
Bella sighed dramatically and went through the front door herself. She toed off her shoes and hung up her coat before she made her way into the living room. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the couch, curled into each other as Rose read a book and Emmett was too busy playing a game on the tv. Jasper sat in the chair next to the couch absent mindedly watching Emmet play as he picked at a stray thread on his jeans.

  
Jasper looked up as Bella walked in, raising an eyebrow slightly at her. Bella shook her head slightly before going to sit down next to Emmett, curling herself into a ball and resting her head on the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes and was just starting to relax when a deafening crash sounded in the dining room.

  
Immediately the four of them got up and in the blink of an eye they were in the next room over. Jasper ran up to Alice, putting his hand on her shoulder tentavely as she gripped the back of a chair, just about breaking it in half. Almost a second later, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward came rushing from upstairs, assessing the damage.

  
The glass dining table was shattered; the only thing left from it was its metal frame. Shredded roses littered the ground underneath along with pieces of the plates that Esme had loved the most. Immediately Carlisle was by Alice’s side, prying her fingers from the chair as he checked her face. He hummed and took her into the living room, Jasper following close behind. Esme bent down and started picking up the pieces of glass, sighing slightly as she realized that she’ll have to order them online again. Bella and Rosalie knelt down and helped her, working quickly before they threw the glass in the garbage in the adjoining kitchen. All the while Edward stood frozen by the doorway, scowling down at the floor, his hands clenched into fist by his sides.

  
Something was not right, Bella could just feel it radiating throughout the house. Obviously Edward didn’t like the look of whatever Alice’s vision was, which was definitely not a good sign to anyone. In a flash everyone was seated back in the living room, all eyes focused on Alice waiting for her to explain. She opened her mouth and closed it again, not being able to find the right words as she stared down at the decorative rug.  
“Alice, what did you see?” Carlisle gripped her hand, covering it with the other for reassurance. She took a deep breath that she didn’t need before her voice came out small and tiny. If it wasn’t for their particularly good hearing, they wouldn’t have heard her at all.

  
“We were at a wedding. All of us, including the wolves. It was sunny but we were covered by a tent. There was a flowered archway with Renesmee and Jacob.” She paused, collecting her thoughts. “We were dancing but then it changed…”She trailed off, tightening her lips and pulling her hand from Carlisle’s to wrap it around herself. Jasper shushed her and rubbed circles on her back, trying to convince her to continue. But after a while everyone realized she wasn’t going to budge.

  
“Edward, what did she see?” Every turned their heads to Edward as Esme spoke. But he didn’t talk either, just crossed his arms and threw a glare at Bella before sprinting out the front door and into the woods. Bella sighed and leaned back against the couch, her eyes returning once more to Alice.

  
“When was this?”

  
“Four months from now. Just after the snow melts for the final time.” Alice got up then and slowly walked up the stairs, her arms still wrapped around her. Jasper looked around at everyone before following her, presumably already trying to calm her down. The rest stayed in the living room, eyes moving from face to face before Emmett got up and shut off the tv.

  
“I’ll try to find him.” And then he was out the door, letting it bang loudly as he was gone in an instant.

  
“Well at least you know Nessie will be completely happy from now on.” Bella turned to Rosalie and gave her a small smile as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

  
Sure Renesmee was going to be happy and, truly, Bella was happy that her daughter was going to get married. But she was worried what Alice had seen and wasn’t telling them. Were the Volturi coming back? Was it against the law for a half vampire, half human to marry a werewolf? Even after all these years, Bella still worried that one day Aro would go back on his word and kill Renesmee when she was least expecting it. But Alice had kept an eye out for Bella, looking for anything that would make the Volturi come back to the states. And so far there was nothing, except for what Alice wasn’t spilling. Bella hoped that maybe Jasper could get her to talk, because even though Emmett was running after Edward, who knew if he would actually catch him long enough to get him to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a soft knock on the door to the bedroom that Bella shared with Edward. Slowly Bella turned her head from the window and looked towards the door but she didn’t reply. She honestly wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. 

It hadn’t even been a day but Edward still wasn’t back. They had all gone out searching for him, trying to track him down. But none of them were professional trackers and they lost his scent pretty quickly. One by one they filed in through the front door and sluggishly Bella had made her way up the stairs, eyes unfocused as she crossed into her bedroom and plopped herself into the chair in front of the window. 

She stayed there for hours, watching as the moon disappeared and the dawn began to break through the trees. All the while she just couldn’t help the horrible thoughts that threatened to invade her mind. Slowly giving into self-hatred as she couldn’t help but blame herself for everything that happened the previous night. 

The quiet knock came from the other side of the door again, but Bella just kept starring at it, wishing the entire family would just leave her alone. Unfortunately, it seemed like they weren’t going to give up any time soon. 

“Bella, honey, can I come in?” It was Alice, her voice tiny and quiet, almost like she didn’t want to disturb the quiet air that was in Bella’s room. But Bella didn’t respond, she just looked out the window again, bringing her knees closer to her chest as she pulled her sleeves over her hands. Unfortunately, much to her disappointment, it seemed as though today was going to be as sunny as they get in Alaska, not a cloud in sight. Of course the gods would mock her on a very depressing day. 

“Bella, can we please come in? This is all hard for the whole family but you’re emotions are so bad and I want to help. We want to help. All of us.” There was a slight pause, Jasper obviously letting those words sink into Bella’s mind. “At least let Alice in. Please?”

Bella sighed and reluctantly got up, crossing the room at human speed and opened her door just a fraction of an inch. She then crossed back to her chair and resumed her previous position, eyes blank as the suns’ rays streamed through the window. 

The door was pushed open and Alice walked into the room, Jasper right on her heels. They sat down next to each other on the bed, but it took a while for either of them to start talking, assessing the damaged state their poor sister was in. The sun had fully popped over the tops of the trees before Alice decided she should start. 

“Bella, there’s something the three of us need to talk about.” She was quiet again but her voice sounded too loud to Bella’s ears, almost like knives slicing through the nice silence the room had become accustomed to. “My vision last night…please keep in mind that my visions aren’t always the true intended outcome, that the future can be changed when someone decides to do something else. But Bella, oh my Bella, I’m so so sorry.” Worry was clearly evident in Alice’s voice and if she could cry, sobs would be ripping through her. Jasper gently put an arm around her shoulder and brought Alice to his chest, running his fingers slowly through her hair. 

“It seems that, although we have a wedding to prepare for, we also have to prepare for a visit from the Volturi at the same time. With an added member to their guard.” That got Bella’s attention so fast that she whipped her head around in the blink of an eye and glared at her sister.

“Please don’t blame her Bella, she just sees the outcomes of peoples choices.” Bella’s eyes flicked to Jasper briefly before they went back to Alice, studying her face for any sign that she was lying, that this was all just a cruel joke to see just how far the entire family could upset her. But, unfortunately Alice was telling the truth and Bella could see the truth in her eyes as plain as anything else she could see. 

Edward left. He left her again. And just as before he was on his way to see the Volturi, only this time it seemed he didn’t want to die. But why go through all of that trouble if it was all just because Renesmee and Jacob were going to be married? That seemed a little childish to Bella and completely thrown out of proportion. 

Unless there was more to the vision Alice wasn’t telling her.

“Alice, what else?” Although Bella was quiet, her tone was harsh and demanding. She knew she may not like the answer and in the silence that Alice gave, horrible thoughts invaded Bella’s mind again. Oh God! What if Edward was joining the Volturi just to murder his daughters’ soon to be husband? What if they never got to say their vows like their parents had? What if Edward was so overcome with blood lust and revenge that he murdered Renesmee as well? Bella would have no choice but to rip his head from his shoulders. She loved him dearly, but her daughter came first. She always had since Bella found out she was pregnant. 

“Bella, before you jump to too many conclusions, it’s not as terrible as you may think. Although it’s very unexpected, we both find it a truly happy ending.” That just made her scowl harder, eyes flicking between her two most beloved family members. 

“You were dancing with Carlisle.” Well of course she would dance with Carlisle at her own daughters’ wedding. Bella would probably dance with all of them including Alice and Rosalie. Maybe even Jacob. So what was the big deal? “You were kissing.”

“Uh excuse me? What?” Now Bella was completely confused. She’s kissed Carlisle many times on the cheek. Mostly when she asked him to pick something up at a store for her on his way home from work. It was meant as just a father daughter relationship. Hell, she had done that with Charlie so many times in the short period that she lived in his house while she was human. “Like…what do you mean?”

“Like Jasper and I. Rosalie and Emmett. Renesmee and Jacob. You and Edward.” 

What the fuck? What the actual fuck was going on? She has never ever seen Carlisle as anything other than a father. Hell, the guy was older than dirt itself and way too wise for his own good. He looked at the world in the most logical and innocent way, taking the authority to take care of this coven of vampires that all considered themselves to be one big family. There was no way; absolutely no way that Bella would kiss him in an intimate way. She had never thought about him like that ever, and she wasn’t about to start. Besides, he was happily married to the woman of his dreams, he would not just give up Esme to make out with Bella. 

And suddenly Bella was determined to change the future by absolutely avoiding Carlisle no matter how long it took. But as it was, that shouldn’t be too hard. She was mourning the loss of her husband. But that entire vision explained just why Edward was so furious and ran out. And why he would be with the Volturi when the wedding came around. Unless Bella could do something about it.

“Please leave.” Without a word, the pair got up from the bed and made their way out the door, closing it gently behind them. Bella turned her gaze back out the window, the sun was blasting its rays onto her body, and although it should have been burning her up, she was chilled straight down to her bones.

*

The sunny day turned into night and with it came the grave realization that Bella had retreated into herself. She wouldn’t talk to anyone, let alone open her door. She was figuratively frozen in her chair by the window, refusing to even blink when knock after knock sounded on the other side of her door. 

Although everyone was upset about both Edward leaving and Bella going into her dark place, Carlisle was the most concerned. He just wouldn’t shut up about how much of an idiot Edward was being and that he absolutely would not stand for it. He spent the entire day pacing the living room, too jittery to even think about sitting still like everyone else. Esme had tried to calm him down and even suggested that he go for a drive, but Rosalie had quickly dismissed that thought incase Carlisle himself had decided to just leave and go after Edward. And they all knew that if Carlisle left then their family might actually fall apart. 

Jasper had tried and failed to relax everyone. He knew that this would happen once Alice told everyone where Edward had gone to. He even tried to prepare himself for the onslaught of emotions, but they had hit him like a ton of bricks, making him grimace at the pain in his head. But making it through everyone’s distraught, he tried to be the supportive one and send calm emotions to everyone. No matter how hard he tried though, nothing seemed to work. No one was feeling any better and he quickly gave up, opting to just lay on the couch with his head in Alice’s lap. 

“Emmett, just shut up already! You know she won’t even come out of her room.” Alice had had enough and she was holding on by a very thin thread to keep herself from tackling Emmett and beating him into the hardwood floors. 

“I’m just saying that maybe if she took her anger out on a bear or mountain lion or something that she would feel a little bit better.” He raised his hands in defense and leaned back against the couch. Rosalie turned to him and hissed lowly. Surprise shocked across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“How do you think I would feel if you did the same thing that Edward did? You just up and left, not telling anyone where you’re going, and hours later I found out that you’re going to the Volturi to join them all because you didn’t like the result of a vision that Alice had. A vision that is not entirely set in stone and can be changed with one single different decision. And then, even though I know all that, I’m still hurt because my husband of so many years left me, left my child behind because of his stupid selfishness.” Rosalie was panting with the breath she didn’t need, eyes burning with fire at her husband as the look of realization came across his face. “That’s everything Bella is feeling. And can we all not forget the fact that she’s already gone through this same situation before?!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looked away, clearly interested in the mosaic tiles that outlined the fireplace. 

But she succeeded in getting her point across and it made everyone stop and think. Sure, they had lost a member of their family, but if they weren’t careful they would lose another as well. They needed to help Bella, be supportive when she needed them. They would deal with Edward when the time came. They needed life to return to as normal as it could be. After all, they all had a weekend to plan. Maybe Renesmee could be the key to get Bella to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee was immediately on the first flight to Alaska, booking it from her laptop as soon as she got off the phone with Alice. Things had been going so good lately, for both her and Jacob. He was finally able to get the mechanics job that he wanted. Granted it was in Port Angeles so that meant he had to leave the house earlier, usually before Renesmee was even out of bed. But he was happy and that was all that mattered to her. 

She knew that technically they both didn’t have to work, seeing as the Cullen fortune could literally sustain every single one of their family member’s for probably about a century. Even with their ridiculous spending habits. But Jacob had insisted that he make his own, feeling weird about taking Carlisle’s money in the first place. And Renesmee had only gotten the small coffee shop job so she didn’t have to spend her time alone in an empty house. Although college kept her quite busy, and considering the semester had just practically started a few weeks ago, nothing high school did could have prepared her to the mounds of essays she had to write. 

But when she had gotten home from her history class she was not expecting a call from Alice before she could even get in the front door. Alice was practically crying over the phone trying to explain everything that had happened in one breath. More than once Renesmee had asked her to repeat and on the third time it finally sunk into her head. Her father had left to the Volturi, Jacob and her were getting married soon even though he hasn’t proposed yet, and her mother was in a spiraling depression. 

She booked the flight while trying to get ahold of Jacob, hoping that he would already be on his way home by then. He had picked up on the third ring, apologizing to her that work had kept him longer than he wanted. But Renesmee was a mess as she tried to explain to him what happened and on the other end of the phone, Jacob swore loudly before telling her he was going with her. The Cullen’s may not like to have a wolf in their home again but there was no denying that Renesmee was going to need all the support she could get it. 

Jacob squeezed her hand and she tore her eyes from the plane window, giving him a sad smile as she squeezed his hand back. “Everything will be fine, hopefully.”

“I know, I just can’t believe that my father just left. I don’t understand why he would. But he’s grown distant from me lately, barely even texting me.” She sighed heavily and looked back out the window as the plane began its slow decline. She knew part of the reason her father left everyone but she wasn’t about to tell Jacob about the wedding. If he wanted to know the full details he would have to talk to Alice himself. 

She relaxed back into her seat as the seatbelt light flashed on, squeezing Jacob’s hand once again.

*

Emmett had picked them up from the airport in his Hummer, giving Renesmee a deathly hug before clapping Jacob on the back, which almost knocked him to the ground. They shoved their luggage into the very back before both of them climbed into the backseat. The entire ride to the Cullen’s house was quiet, and that was odd to Renesmee. Emmett was always the loud one, never shutting up when she was around him. But his quietness definitely gave her a sense of just how grave the entire situation was. 

They pulled in front of the house and every one jumped out, Renesmee quickly running to Jacob’s side as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the front door. Emmett followed them with their two suitcases, silently letting them in the door before racing their luggage up to the second floor. 

The two of them walked through the small entryway and into the living room. Everyone was seated on the two sofas, except for her mother. She gave a sad smile as Alice jumped up and went to hug Renesmee and then Jacob.

“How have you two been?” Renesmee made her way to Carlisle, giving him a quick hug before she plopped down next to him, bringing her knees to her chest. Jacob sat on the arm of the sofa next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder for support. 

“We’ve been good. I’m always busy with both school and work and most of the time Jacob has to put in overtime at his job. So the only time we get to really see each other is either at night before Jacob passes out or on Sundays. But it’s nice to be able to get away from it all, even if it is for a sad occasion.” She paused as she looked at everyone, noticing how they were all trying to compose themselves and be strong for her. “Can I see her?”

“Of course.” Carlisle got up from the couch and Renesmee followed him through the living room and up the stairs. He stopped in front of a closed door, gently knocking. No response came from the other side. “Bella, your daughter came to see you.”

Renesmee wasn’t expecting the door to open so fast and she took an involuntary step back. But then her mother was standing in the doorway and Renesmee couldn’t contain herself as she ran to her and hugged her, practically wrapping herself around Bella. She cried then, tucking her face in Bella’s shoulder as Bella brought her arms around her daughter in a crushing hold. 

They stood like that for a while and Carlisle gave them a smile as he quietly left them, returning to the living room down stairs. Bella broke away from Renesmee and led her into the bedroom, motioning her to sit on the chair opposite the one Bella had been occupying. She curled up into it as Bella did the same with her own, focusing her gaze on the dark sky.

“I just don’t understand why he would just leave.” 

Bella sighed as she flicked her eyes to her daughter briefly. “Because Alice didn’t give you the full story and even I, myself, don’t want to believe it.” She paused, taking in a deep breath. “You know about the whole wedding thing between you and Jacob, and, please don’t get upset, but Edward is there, he’s just with the Volturi.”

“Yeah I know that part, that was pretty much all Alice told me. I just don’t understand why he would go to them.”

“Because he doesn’t know how to deal with difficult situations and instead of talking with people he just runs instead.” Renesmee nodded her head in agreement to her mother’s statement. “But there was more. In Alice’s vision, she saw Carlisle and I dancing and kissing.”

Renesmee looked at her mother to see if she was joking, but clearly she wasn’t. Not that Bella would even pull that kind of prank. “What the hell? That makes absolutely no sense. Why would you two be kissing? He’s like your father in law and…oh my god.” 

“Believe me, I know. I’m just going to avoid him at all cost and hope that the future changes. He’s Edward’s father for crying out loud! I strictly would never even think of looking at him that way.” Bella shuddered and looked down at the floor. “It’s not going to happen.”

Renesmee sighed loudly and turned her gaze to look out the window. She saw her mother do the same after a few minutes, relishing in the quiet that had encompassed the two of them. A lot of things were happening and yet, at the same time, nothing was happening. Renesmee felt like she was going so fast but stuck in one spot. And she soon came to the realization that when she saw her father on her birthday last year, that was probably the last time she was going to see him for a long time. And then after her wedding, who knew when she was going to be able to see him again. His place obviously belonged to the Volturi now. And that was enough to send Renesmee into the same state as her mother, starring out the window as she berated herself over the loss of him. 

*

“Hey, guys? Is Nessie still up with Bella?”

Jasper glanced up at Jacob from his book, grimacing slightly before giving him a curt nod.

“But it’s been like six hours! Maybe I should go check on them.” Jacob made to get up from the sofa but a strong hand pushed him back down before he could even stand. He looked behind him and saw Carlisle, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head at Jacob.   
“Give them some time together.”

“But…but...” Jacob couldn’t find the words to say as Carlisle starred down at him, eyebrows kitted together and a frown beginning to form. Just then Alice walked into the living room, carrying a plate full of French fries and two massive hamburgers. She placed it on the coffee table in front of Jacob and gave him a nod to start eating. Immediately he grabbed for it, shoving half of a hamburger into his mouth before he gave an appreciative groan. “Oh my god, this is so, so good.”

“Good, cause I poisoned it, wolf.” Rosalie walked into the room, a sly smirk on her face as she watched Jacob eat the meal she had made for him  
.   
“Dude, at this point I can’t even pretend to be mad at you. You make the best damn burgers I’ve ever had.” He began on the second burger just as Esme came down the stair. She flew to Carlisle’s side, whispering in his ear quietly before she flitted off to the dining room. Carlisle sighed before joining her. 

Jasper cleared his throat loudly before turning his attention on his wife. “Maybe someone should go check on Bella and Renesmee. They have been up there for some time and I haven’t felt anything but depression and sadness coming from them.” Alice gave him a slight nod, patting his knee quickly before she got up and walked up the stairs at a human pace. 

Rosalie grimaced as she watched Jacob eat; practically gagging just seeing him shove the food in his mouth like it was a vacuum. She glanced at Jasper to see if he was as grossed out as her, but his nose was practically buried in his book. She groaned and leaned back on the sofa, curling her legs under her as she fiddled with her bracelet. 

Emmett walked through the front door then, having just gotten back from a quick hunt. He shook snow off of his shirt and toed off his shoes. “Man, it’s snowing harder and harder. I think we’re in for a couple of feet or more.” Jasper groaned at Emmett’s remark, snapping his book shut, and mumbling under his breath about just how much he hated Alaska. He moved over on the sofa so Emmett could sit in between him and Rosalie. He plopped down and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. He smiled down at her as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, kissing him gently on the skin before smiling to herself. 

Jacob had just finished his meal when Alice came down the stairs. She kept her eyes on the floor, not looking at anyone as she made her way towards the sofas. Suddenly the entire mood changed in the whole house as it was apparent that Alice didn’t seem to like what she found upstairs. 

She stopped by the arm of the sofa Jasper was leaning on, grabbing the hand that he offered to her like it was a life line. Carlisle and Esme then walked out of the dining room, making their way slowly to their children. It was time for an impromptu meeting. 

Alice cleared her throat as she kept her eyes on the floor. “I believe that things are way worse now that Renesmee is here. It seems she is just like her mother.” The room grew deafeningly quiet. So quiet that even a human would be able to hear a pin drop on the thick carpet. Nobody said anything, nor moved. Even Jacob didn’t dare breathe for fear of ruining the somber feeling in the air. Even the slightest thing could be like a flame to the wick of a new candle. You had to keep the fire there, let the wax melt off the wick before it would finally catch. Finally catch in everyone’s mind that maybe two days ago was the last time Bella would be happy for the rest of her life. 

Minutes ticked by slowly, but it felt like hours to everyone. Suddenly, Carlisle broke the silence by clearing his throat quietly. “Well, on that note, Esme has filed for a divorce.” 

And the flame was finally burning on the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett was the first one to break the silence, getting mad so quickly that in a flash he had gotten up and kicked the coffee table so hard that it went flying into the fireplace, smashing it. Shards of marble and stained glass went flying everywhere, and, although none of them could actually get severely cut, everyone flinched out of the way. He stood in the middle of the living room, hands clenched by his sides as he breathed rapidly, so overcome by emotion that he didn’t know what to do. 

Jasper grimaced as he could feel everyone’s emotions at once, immediately giving him a splitting head ache as he fought against the turmoil inside his mind. Alice had practically wrapped herself around her husband, defending him in his practically immobile state. As fast as she could, she hauled him up from the sofa and across the room. She placed his back against a wall, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before she turned back to look at the mess that used to be their living room. 

Rosalie had run up to Emmett, trying to talk to him, to calm him down, putting her hands on his shoulders. But he pushed her away, a little too hard, and she was pushed back into a window. Not hard enough to shatter it but enough to make a decently sized crack. She held her head as she sat on the floor, glaring daggers at what her husband had just done to her. She knew he wasn’t really to blame. Emmett was never in his right mind when he got angry, always acting before thinking. It was like the animalistic part of him took over immediately, wanting to kill everything its path, and even then it wouldn’t be satisfied. Even though she didn’t blame him it still didn’t mean that he was off the hook. He was going to wish that he was never turned into a vampire by the time the night ended. 

Although none of the Cullen’s had gotten hurt, Jacob had. He was the closest to the fireplace besides Alice. But Alice could move at inhuman speeds. Jacob could not. He had curled himself into a ball on the sofa, shielding his face from the glass as best as he could in that short amount of time. But he still wasn’t out of the way. His left forearm had a pretty decent gash along the length of it along with some minor cuts on the rest of him. He held his arm as he surveyed the room, most of the Cullen’s grimacing when they realized he was bleeding and he thanked every star out there that they were not attracted to werewolf blood. Carlisle was immediately in front of him, kneeling on the floor as he held up a dish towel to Jacob. Jacob grabbed it, nodding slightly in a silent thank you before placing it on his arm. Carlisle had mumbled that it might need stitches but Jacob waved him away, claiming that in a few minutes it will have sealed itself back together. 

“That’s enough! I will not stand for this!” Esme’s shouting left ringing in everyone’s ears and Emmett immediately backed down, sitting himself on the sofa, hands folded in his lap while he stared at the rug. “Seriously. This has been a long time coming and you all should have expected it sooner or later.” She paused briefly, looking Carlisle in the eyes before continuing on. “I still love you; it’s just more like a friend now. And maybe that’s what it’s always been, but they needed a mother figure and you needed some emotional support. That’s all it was.” 

Everyone grew quiet, thinking it over in their heads. Over the past few decades nobody had questioned why they didn’t kiss as much or hold hands. Hell, nobody even questioned why they didn’t have sex in the first place. One on hand, there just wasn’t time with Carlisle being a doctor and Esme running a home designing business. But on the other hand, it made perfect sense if they were just friends. Nobody wants to have sex with their friends. That was like Jasper and Rosalie or Emmett and Alice and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Hell no!

“Are you still staying with us?” Rosalie still sat by the window, her legs pulled up to her chest as she held her head in her hand.

Esme shook her head. “I think I may go stay with the Denali’s for a bit. It’s not that far and if you need me I’ll just be half an hour away.” She paused, looking at each one of her adopted children. “I’m so sorry about this.” She hung her head slightly before walking towards the stairs and up to the bedroom she shared with Carlisle to pack a few things. Carlisle looked after her sadly before turning his attention back to Jacob. Jacob removed the towel and Carlisle gave an appreciative nod seeing that there was already a scab over the wound.

Emmett rushed over to Rosalie, crouching down next to her. He muttered a quiet sorry and she grimaced at him before she let him inspect her over. He ran his hands through her hair and she groaned, pushing herself forward so her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back. He was definitely going to need to make it up to her for what he did. He just didn’t know how yet and he knew that she wasn’t going to forgive him for a long time. But he loved her and he would do anything for her. 

Jasper was finally able to relax as the tension in the room diminished a lot. His muscles loosened in his body and Alice turned her attention to him. She gave him a worried look before he assured her that he was alright. He wasn’t even going to attempt to change peoples’ moods at this point. Not when he, himself, was still upset about the whole situation. Esme had always been the most caring mother to him. He looked up to her and could confide in her about almost anything. But now she was going away. He knew it wouldn’t be for long and Alice had said she would be back in the house before Renesmee and Jacob’s wedding. But he still hated that their family would now be missing two people for the time being.

Everyone looked up when Esme made her way down the stairs, just a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She didn’t look at anyone but Carlisle and she stopped in front of him, slipping her wedding ring off her finger and handing it to him. She folded his fingers over it, pecked him on the cheek, and then she walked through the front door. Everyone watched as she climbed into her car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Twilight. Thank you for reading.


End file.
